


Doubles

by EpicMickeyX



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 2 soft boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Da Vinci just sorta lets it happen, Emotional Constipation, Gentle Sex, Hyde probably very ooc, I don't know, I like soft cute things, I made this, Jekyll is a little dense, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Role Reversal, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, is this selfcest, its cool, its fine, minor character roles, not her problem, sue me, they'll fight it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicMickeyX/pseuds/EpicMickeyX
Summary: An unanticipated side effect of a Singularity has Chaldea seeing doubles; Jekyll and Hyde have their own bodies and the good doctor is not convinced Hyde is going to be on his best behavior while things get sorted out. What Jekyll isn't expecting is for the beserker to show more of a softer side he didn't think existed.I don't know what to call this or how to describe it but if you want Jekyll/Hyde selfcest trash you got to do it yourself.





	Doubles

“This is quite the anomaly isn’t it?” from mere observation it appeared to outsiders that this wasn’t a catastrophe but to one Henry Jekyll, this was definitely a calamity in the making. Da Vinci was more intrigued than concerned, examining not just Jekyll but also, Hyde. The same Edward Hyde who had shared his body up until a few moments ago when they’d suddenly split into two beings; a foreboding omen that Jekyll was sure even a blind man could see. His counterpart on the loose in Chaldea? Someone was going to be killed. 

“It needs to be fixed that’s what this is!” he was snappish right now, understandable given Da Vinci was acting so casual about the event, as if she didn’t know Hyde slaughtered enemies on a day to day basis under their master’s supervision. 

“Who would have thought a singularity would have such a side effect, even though we corrected it and retrieved the grail, your splitting into two must be a side effect, albeit delayed.” Da Vinci hummed looking to Gudako and Romani with a slight shrug.

“I believe it’ll wear off but there is no telling when, I can’t predict how long or how severe. Worst case is they stay separated but I don’t know what that will do in the long run. They were summoned in one body-” Da Vinci began to lecture and Jekyll tuned out; Hyde could permanently have his own body. Even now Jekyll could feel the other’s gaze burning a hole in his head.

The only reason Hyde was even the slightest bit kind to their body was because they had shared it and now, Jekyll was a freestanding target. Hyde could be aggressive with him all his wanted without an underlying sense of self preservation. Hyde was going to more than likely make an attempt on his life the moment they were out of master’s sight, Jekyll wasn’t the most combat hardy, he could hold his own for master’s sake but Hyde was definitely the more powerful of the two. 

“Are you done yet?” Hyde cut in suddenly, interrupting the older spirit with a scoff, Da Vinci paused and looked the berserker curiously.

“…ah?”

“I want to get out of this fuckin’ room. You’re talkin’ all fancy’n shit but I’m not getting a lick of it.” Hyde grunted and Jekyll fumed

“In case you haven’t noticed this is a problem, Hyde. We’re supposed to be in one body! Think of what this could do to our contract with master.”

“I seem pretty fuckin’ stable right now, hate to be wastin’ an opportunity to have a say for once.” Hyde snarled smugly at Jekyll, fanged smile that made the other shiver in something he didn’t understand. He hated that attitude directed at him. 

“…I don’t see why not, I’m sure you two can play nice for a few days while things get sorted. That means no physical violence!” Master quipped gently in Hyde’s direction, eyes narrowing. Jekyll blanched, she was going to just let him wander around!? Hyde needed constant controlling when they shared a body, how can she expect Hyde to control himself! Hyde snorted through his nose and kicked at the floor before nodding

“I think I can manage at least that.” A pause “No promises though.” He snickered, escaping the room rather quickly. Jekyll gawked at the three as Hyde made his exit before huffing angrily. 

“I suppose I need to babysit him, yes?” he stood abruptly, mentally preparing himself and Gudako shook her head.

“No no, you can do as you please Jekyll, it’s only fair.” She smiled softly and he felt a wave of confusion wash over him.

“But Hyde…he’s going to make a mess of everything, he’s the embodiment of all my malcontent, surely you can’t expect him to behave!” Jekyll demanded and Da Vinci and Romani looked perplexed for a moment. 

“Hnn, I think he’ll behave if he doesn’t want to be locked up somewhere until we figure out how to reconnect you. If he tries to hurt you, you need to let us know, we will do what we can and monitor his actions.” Gudako continued and it did little to ease the nervous knot in his stomach.

“Just think, you can have time to yourself! Catch up on all that reading you were complaining about, have a rest from trying to keep Hyde under control as well, you’ve earned it.” She nodded to the door in gentle dismissal before turning back to Da Vinci and Romani. 

Jekyll seethed quietly, he cared deeply for the master but his couldn’t contain his frustration at how casually they were acting. Hyde could tear another servant apart and there would be no one to contest it. Jekyll returned to his room and attempted to divert his attention elsewhere, but his stomach was in knots and the nervous energy made him want to pace. If Hyde did lash out what would become of him, what would become of himself? He didn’t want to be punished for his counterpart’s actions and there was no telling what atrocities the other would commit given free reign of Chaldea’s facilities. He couldn’t even think of relaxing at a moment like this when he was careening towards disaster and just waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

He took to the bed shoved in the corner after pacing did little to ease his mind but left him feeling drained, though he knew better than to rest, he needed to be awake just in case Hyde tried anything. He can’t imagine spending the next few days like this, restless and tense, just waiting for the other to make a move. He watched the door from his vantage point, wondering if Hyde to barge in if he’d have time to grab the knife resting on his nightstand before the other could make use of it.

He waited, body tense with unspent energy and nerves, Jekyll waited for something, anything. Even after the announcement for dinner went out he refused to move, his room felt safer than anywhere else in Chaldea, here the room was small with one entrance compared to the size of the facility. Hyde had one way in and Jekyll would at least have a shot at defending himself before the other surely killed him. 

Jekyll waited, stomach in knots, refusing to rest even as the drain and stress made his eyes grow heavy, he wanted to make sure Hyde wouldn’t get the jump on him. Jekyll slept fitfully, rolling onto his side and only waking with a start as the bed shifted. He whirled around and paled as he came face to face with Hyde leering down at him. 

“Missed you at dinner.” He mused, watching Jekyll like a rabid dog eyeing some domesticated pup;

“I-..I wasn’t hungry.” he mumbled softly and Hyde scoffed

“Like I fuckin’ care, it’s been forever since I’ve gotten to eat anythin’! You’re always fuckin’ in charge around meals. Too bad cookin’ round here sucks ass.” He grunted, flopping back on the bed and lifting his leg to unlace his boots.

“…you’re sleeping in here?” Jekyll questioned hesitantly,

“Ain’t enough fuckin’ rooms way master been summonin’n if this is temporary…no point in preppin’ a new room.” Hyde gruffed falling back on the bed and stretching. Jekyll watched in awe, the other made no gesture to harm him or even berate him, it was surreal. 

“What’er you fuckin’ lookin’ at?” Hyde growled and Jekyll flinched

“I’m just surprised…I spent all day worrying about…” he hesitated, backing down from the intense gaze of his counterpart.

“I-…Nevermind…it’s nothing.” Jekyll moved to make room for the other and unlaced his boots as well, not quite sure if he wanted to dress for bed with the other physically present now. Though he couldn’t place why. 

“…what did you do all day?” Jekyll attempted small talk, not quite looking at the other and he grimaced at the other’s shrill snarl.

“Fuck all that’s what! Ain’t nothin’ to do, fuckin’ poked around for a good shag but nobody’d take me up on it.” Hyde growled and kicked his feet in frustration. Jekyll gaped, staring the other down before flushing red,

“You asked around for sex! Hyde that’s- deplorable! Disgusting!” Jekyll chastised angrily; how was he supposed to look his friends in the eye when Hyde had been asking around for a good time. The poor women probably filed harassment! Master would be so disappointed-

“Shaddap! You’re so fuckin’ lucky I don’t make us take it up the ass when we share! You’d bitch nonstop!” Hyde snarled and Jekyll felt his blood boil and color his cheeks further. He didn’t like his tone, his insinuation, his everything! Jekyll hated him, resented him and all he represented. Hyde glared, gaze sharper than any knife’s edge.

“You don’t even fuckin’ let me rub one out, you’re such a little repressed fuck!” Hyde was getting red in the face, temper climbing rapidly but Jekyll was just as angry and flushed with embarrassment. 

“Enough, Hyde!” Jekyll hissed and Hyde grinned wildly,

“Good little Catholic boy didn’t want anyone thinkin’ he was a fuckin’ poof! Didn’t want anyone to know pretty little ladies didn’t fit the bill! Didn’t want to disappoint the good Lord, oh no, can’t fuckin’ indulge ever! Drives me up the fuckin’ wall!” Hyde prowled forward, boxing Jekyll between the wall and himself.

“Shut up!” Jekyll faltered and Hyde leered, 

“Couldn’t even admit you liked that sweet little master we shared before, he was so fuckin’ nice to you, you thought ‘bout him, what it’d feel like,” Hyde growled and Jekyll slapped him, hard. The tension in the air snapped and Hyde reared back, dragging Jekyll with him before slamming him into the wall. 

“How fuckin’ dare you, stupid fuckin’ pansy boy! I kept us alive, didn’t I? I kept us safe and you-!” Jekyll lurched up and shifted their balance, Hyde stumbling and the weaker managed to pin him, squeezing his wrists tighter than he’d thought himself to be capable. 

“Don’t you dare think you kept us safe! You were a fucking animal! You couldn’t contain yourself, you couldn’t be sated! We-…corrupted…you’re corrupted!” Jekyll shrieked and Hyde stared, stunned into silence. Jekyll felt his throat tighten, he didn’t want to cry in front of his counterpart, so he stayed angry and hurt. 

“…We let him down, it was our fault.” Jekyll managed and the tension bled from his shoulders, he let go of the berserker and Hyde watched him with something unreadable. Jekyll climbed into bed and tossed his vest to the side, untucking his shirt. 

“…my body…isn’t corrupted anymore…our body…this form is stable.” Hyde murmured, looking at his hands and clenching them. 

“What does that matter!? You’re telling me all you can think about, after getting your own body, is sex!?” Jekyll snapped and Hyde snorted.

“Duh…” he frowned, “…Henry.” Hyde sat up as Jekyll stilled, looking to the berserker as he clambered into the bed.

“…M’sorry.” 

“You’re only saying that because you’re horny and think I’ll relent, maybe feel some pity for you since I’ve deprived you so much.” The assassin scoffed, glaring the other down.

“…maybe alittle but…I shouldn’t have brought him up…he meant a fuckin’ lot to you…” Hyde stayed on the edge of the bed, waiting. 

“For the embodiment of all my evil, you’re suddenly so apologetic, you must really be desperate.” Jekyll sneered and Hyde roared, yanking Jekyll by the collar.

“And whose fuckin’ fault is that!”

“Manipulating me into letting you have your way with me isn’t going to happen!”

“Fuckin’ hell, I want you to fuck me! Not me fuck you! You fuckin’ deaf?” Hyde snarled and Jekyll blinked realization dawning slowly. 

“You- you want to be the bottom!?” Jekyll sputtered 

“…Henry…I’m a twisted, warped version of your desires and ill will. I literally, just want to get fucked, destroy, and murder ‘til my last days. I don’t care how it happens but I’m gettin’ fucked one way or another ‘cause I got enough of the other shit thanks to master.” Jekyll didn’t like how Hyde was saying his name, didn’t like that heady whine that permeated his voice. The good doctor stole a glance at the other’s lower half and flushed, the knots returning tenfold at the sight.

Hyde was aroused, born out of desperation, yes; but still odd to know it was directed at himself.

“Hy- Edward. That’s horrible, you’re essentially me, and you’d be having sex with yourself.” Jekyll waited for some form of disdain and Hyde snorted, smirking at him wryly.

“Henry, whose sayin’ I don’t want to get fucked by myself…or you for that matter. I’m a fuckin’ narcissist, meanin’ in a round ‘bout way…So. Are. You.” Hyde slinked forward, a hungry wolf circling prey. Jekyll shivered, doing his best to ignore the erotic imagery and the rush of blood moving southward. The idea of dominating his counterpart, someone who demands control and made Jekyll’s life hell begging for release, at the mercy of Jekyll for once. It made his head spin and Hyde crawled closer, snagging his hand from his lap and pressing it to his clothed cock; the sound Hyde made was unnatural for the berserker. A soft keening moan and he rocked his hips into the touch, holding Jekyll’s hand in place as if he was worried he’d snatch it back.

“F-fuck!” Hyde sucked in a breath and whined; Jekyll moved on his own accord, pulling Hyde into his lap, moving a leg to press against the other’s erection and grind. Hyde doubled over into Jekyll’s shoulder and moaned wantonly, 

“H-Henry!” he thrust his hips eagerly and ground down on his leg, spasming every so often. Jekyll was definitely hard now, watching the other’s expression in awe. His counterpart was mewling softly in-betweens thrusts, unshed tears in his eyes as he sucked in labored breaths and whined. 

“Henry please! I need it, I need it so f-fuckin’ bad…” he drawled in his ear, punctuated with a seedy, shivering moan. Jekyll grabbed at narrow hips and fully pulled the other into his lap to grind against Hyde, hips canting upward as the berserker practically wailed at the friction while Jekyll was left holding back moans with soft grunts. 

Hyde was wanton and open, shuddering with each breath and spike of pleasure, the doctor growled and lurched forward, toppling Hyde over onto the mattress as deft hands undid his trousers. Hyde hiccupped in agreement, hands fisting the cover as his hips twitched involuntarily. Jekyll grinned languidly, shucking Hyde’s pants off and flushing wildly

“Edward, I wasn’t aware you liked to go without…” he teased gently, hand cupping a pronounced hip bone and stroking his thumb along the apex. Purposely avoiding the other’s now freed cock.

“S-shit!” Hyde writhed underneath him, seeking friction “Touch me, please!” he demanded in a whine. Who would have guessed the crazed berserker would be so needy in bed. Jekyll paused in his ministrations, moving to remove the other’s shirt, carefully undoing buttons and watching Hyde with something warm in his eyes. The other stilled and let himself be dressed down, a ragdoll in Jekyll’s arms and without thinking, he pressed his lips to the berserker’s.

He possibly expected some rejection, Hyde didn’t seem the gentle type but the other man clung to him, whining softly into the kiss, deepening it with a tilt of the head. Jekyll had always thought of Hyde as ever consuming, a bottomless pit for destruction and violence born of his own dark desires and thoughts. An evil entity he’d created, an entity the felt neglected, lonely…just as Jekyll did. Maybe he was looking into it too much, breaking the kiss for air; Hyde trailed after with a groan of disappointment, bucking his hip upwards to meet Jekyll’s with a huff. 

“How come I’m the only naked one?” Hyde snarked and Jekyll pushed him back to the mattress, untangling limbs in order to fully strip. He could feel the other’s eyes trailing down his frame, they were built similar, yet Hyde displayed such raw power Jekyll could only wonder where it stemmed from. He was captured in another kiss, settling between Hyde’s legs to press their erections together and swallowed Hyde’s muffled cries as the sensation. Perhaps the berserker was sensitive to touch, perhaps deep down there was carnal desire to be intimate, a craving for affection he’d never gotten. Jekyll pulled away again to assess the other; flushed and shuddering, cock leaking precum, Hyde looked close to tears. 

“Edward?” 

“It feels so good…” he hiccup and Jekyll waited patiently for the other to form words, “Keep going, please.” He begged softly, voice tight. Jekyll sucked at his throat, not missing the way his back arched and moan came out choked as if he’d been punched in the gut. He hadn’t the faintest idea what came next but he grabbed at Hyde’s cock and set a rhythm he could rock his hips into without losing focus. Hyde was practically vibrating, whining out Jekyll’s name and a million little oddities as he threw his head back into the pillows and moaned.

“F-fuck me, Henry please!” he begged and Jekyll felt a mean streak pass through him but brushed it aside, his other had been kept waiting so long. Jekyll had never been one to give in to desires, always pushing them aside or blatantly ignoring them; Hyde craved desire, perhaps even fed off it. 

“Tell me what to do, walk me through it so I don’t hurt you.” Jekyll soothed, shifting their hips and hooking Hyde’s legs for better access. 

“I don’t fuckin’ care! Just fuck me!” Hyde snarled, greedy. 

“No, I’m not one for rough. I know it hurts without preparing-”

“How the fuck would you know-”

“Edward. Do you want me to penetrate you or not?” Jekyll asked, watching the berserker squirm, he wasn’t even touching his cock anymore and he wouldn’t let Hyde try and release himself now either. Jekyll watched his hands fist and pull at the covers as he mulled over his response. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Then we’re doing it my way. Prepping you first…and I am going to be gentle.” He pecked his collar bone gently and pulled back, searching for anything that would substitute lube. Hyde cleared his throat and gestured to his pants pocket,

“I- I wasn’t going to proposition myself all over without somethin’ to keep it easy.”

“Then why ask me to go in dry?” Jekyll fished out a bottle of clear fluid, unmarked. He let some dribble onto his fingers and sniffed gingerly, it was a rather clean scent though definitely not soap or something that could cause irritation.

“I dunno. I just-…eager.” He grunted and Jekyll smirked, warming the lube substance before pushing Hyde’s legs and easing them open, the other trembled. Watching with red, luminous eyes as Jekyll gently brushed a finger over Hyde’s entrance and was met with a high pitched keen followed by canting hips.

“Please Henry! Please, please, please!” he sobbed, hands flying to his head and digging into the scalp. Hyde was a stimulated mess, on the verge of coming undone so quickly though Jekyll knew he wouldn’t fair better. He probably had a virgin’s stamina, same for Hyde too given their shared body up until hours ago. With a little coaxing, a finger slipped in and Hyde’s breathing became labored as Jekyll thrust in and out. Tentatively, he added a second finger and the other keened; Jekyll knew about the prostate, a light study of anatomy never hurt anyone, certainly not Hyde who howled before burying his face in a pillow and bucked his hips involuntarily. Jekyll smirked and continued the assault on the sensitive gland and watched, fascinated as Hyde came. Sticky, white streaks up his abdomen and part of his chest, cock twitching lazily as Hyde clenched around his fingers. Jekyll felt his own cock twitch in anticipation to be inside the berserker and feel the tight heat. Hyde shivered as a third finger joined the rest and he finished prepping him while the other keened gently.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Hyde panted softly, shifting his hips, ignoring the mess of cum.

“Edward, are you sure you want to continue?” he asked smugly, watched the berserker tremble as Jekyll removed his fingers and positioned himself in line with Hyde’s entrance.

“Fuck! Yes you idiot! I want you to. Fuck. Me. I need it…” he breathed, chest heaving and Jekyll nodded with a smile.

“Ok, tell me if I hurt you.” Jekyll shifted and took his own erection in hand to steady himself and entered slowly, moaning into Hyde’s ear while trying to keep himself from coming on the spot. Hyde rolled his hips and gasped,

“Ah-! H-Henry!” his hands clutched at Jekyll’s back and dug his fingers in, nails biting softly. The assassin smirked and pulled back to thrust lightly and test the waters. Jekyll was met with pleased whines and gasping breaths.

“Hook your legs over my hips so I can move better, Edward.” He grunted and the berserker tangled his legs around him and moaned, showing teeth in a blissed-out smile. 

“Fuck me, Henry, …please.” 

“I’m not going to fuck you, I think I’d like to make love to you, make you enjoy it longer.” Jekyll murmured, kissing Hyde gently, a free hand cupping the other’s cheek. Hyde choked, shuddering underneath him and broke the kiss with a sob, 

“…Edward?”

“Please just-” another choked sob “Move, Henry…please.” He begged softly tears forming and streaking down his cheeks. Jekyll stared, frowning in concern before beginning to thrust gently per Hyde’s request. He moved to nip at Hyde’s exposed neck trying to focus on pleasing the berserker further and push the sight of the berserker crying out of mind for now. Hyde gasped and Jekyll grinned against his skin at the rewarding sound, sucking a spot and teasing the skin with his teeth, almost wishing he had Hyde’s sharper ones to really sink into the flesh. Hyde keened and arched his back, pushing his hips into Jekyll’s thrusts with a grunt

“F-fuck, just like that!” he cried and Jekyll doubled his efforts, savoring the other’s submission and smoldering heat engulfing him. His stomach was coiled tightly, waiting for the tipping point and he continued to gently thrust into his counterpart. Jekyll relished in the sensations, Hyde’s nails digging in deeper, the other’s legs wrapped loosely around him as he thrust in. He could taste salt and arousal on the other’s skin as he nipped and sucked his way down the column of his throat, following instinct and chasing after the withering moans as Hyde’s voice began to falter. The berserker was hard again, cock pressed tightly between the junction of their bodies and if Jekyll wasn’t trying to support himself and keep his pace he’d be tempted to grab at his cock and jerk him off again. He didn’t even mind the slimy texture of the other’s cooling release meshing between them as he sucked a particularly dark mark near the hollow of Hyde’s throat. A stilted moan and Hyde pushed back harshly led to a vehement cry as the angle of Jekyll’s hips changed, he smirked and pushed himself up to look at Hyde from a better angle, drinking in the visual.

“Guess at this angle I can hit your prostate…” he teased and Hyde huffed

“Bout fuckin’ time-ah!” Jekyll snapped his hips in a rather harsh thrust followed by a few gentler ones as Hyde’s body spasmed, clenching his walls and coming for the second time that evening quickly followed by the assassin with an unattractive whine.

“Oh- S-sorry I didn’t mean to inside-” Hyde cut him off with a kiss, moaning into it and squeezing him tightly,

“S-shut up…I’m covered’n my own spunk. Like I care if yours’n inside me.” He breathed going limp and flopping back onto the mattress. The peeling of their skin was slightly unpleasant but post orgasm Jekyll couldn’t even fathom complaints; Hyde looked wrecked, kiss swollen and bruised along his throat, panting lazily and shuddering around Jekyll’s softening cock. He pulled out slowly and watched in a sort of fascination as his own fluids spilled out of the berserker,

“Not quite the fuckin’ I was after but…it did the job.” Hyde smirked and Jekyll would have had to have been an idiot to not notice how the berserker faltered, or forgot how he’d seemingly been upset earlier.

“Edward, let’s get you cleaned up.” Jekyll soothed, trailing his fingers over exposed thigh and Hyde grunted

“Like I’m gonna walk on fuckin’ jelly legs…” Jekyll chuckled softly and stood tentatively; bracing himself on the bed, he couldn’t remember the last time his brain had felt such a rush if positive chemicals. It was euphoric just being in his own skin, even just retrieving a warm washcloth to wipe down the other had its own pleasantness; Hyde watched closely, maybe a little awestruck at the kindness.

“Want to tell me why you were crying earlier?” Jekyll prompted,

“Tsk, like it matters…”

“Edward.”

“Fuck off.” Hyde made to sit up and flinched, cum oozed lazily and Jekyll went to work cleaning the other man’s entrance, effectively trapping him.

“I’m not going to let this go, I don’t forget easily Edward.” He continued and Hyde sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat.

“…it’s…hard to put into words.” He murmured squirming slightly as Jekyll completed his task.

“Make an attempt for me, doesn’t have to be fancy.” Jekyll disposed of the washcloth in a hamper, hurrying back to the bed before a chill could set in. Pulling up covers and trapping them both underneath, he could feel residual shudders from the berserker, looking rather passive in low lighting. His expression was difficult to read, but it was probably likely due to the fact Jekyll had never been able to speak with him face to face. 

“…you hate me, or rather you hate what I am.” Hyde frowned, gaze darkening. “I’m all of your bad.” 

“Edwa-”

“And you hate me, but I’m all the things you don’t want to be…you hate me ‘cause I’m the things you hate about yourself…” he paused and Jekyll felt his throat tighten as Hyde looked at his hands, clasping them slowly. 

“…and, it’s stupid but, some of the things you hate…the part that loved yourself…that’s me too.” Hyde flushed, looking to the ceiling.

“I love me…and you. ‘Cause somewhere along the way you began to see loving who you were, as your fuckin’ backwards evil…”

“Edward the potion didn’t work like that, my perception of evil didn’t shape you…”

“Oh yeah? Fuck you, you barely know how the potion fuckin’ worked, I am telling you what I am. What I am is some fucked version of you and you hate yourself.” Hyde snarled lowly and Jekyll blinked. 

“…”

“Also, your just gonna fuckin’ gloss over my confession like it ain’t shit?” he gruffed and Jekyll flushed.

“Why would I view loving myself as evil…”

“Same way you viewed wanting to have sex with men as ‘evil’. The potion might have right fucked us, and made me, but I’m only evil because of the things you viewed as evil, I don’t think you could have ever been bad…too gentle.” Hyde mumbled and scooted closer, curling next to Jekyll.

“You created me, by mistake…and at first I really fuckin’ hated you, hated sharing a body, and hated your fuckin’ attitude.” Hyde glared and trailed a hand to rest along Jekyll’s bare hip.

“And then…we died and I had way too much fuckin’ time to think and…work everything out…and I realized maybe I was sorta in love with you…for some stupid reason.”

“Edward that’s ridiculous-”

“Would you fuckin’, shut up. Why are you so fuckin’ against me, I know that I’m not a good person and shit but the least you could do is give some decency when I’m actually able to have a heart to heart with you for fuck’s sake.”

“I don’t hate you.” Jekyll snapped and pushed himself up to box Hyde underneath him.

“Yes I’ve spent centuries denying you and what you are but…I’m not sure it was always hate. In the beginning I won’t deny I just wanted to be rid of you…but when we died I also had a lot of time to think.”

“Hnn?”

“While I certainly wasn’t thinking about you in such a way, maybe I did suspect you were born from my perspective of the nature of evil…you were my exact opposite and yet right now you’re acting a lot like me; gentle.”

“Well…I was born from some mild-mannered fuck all doctor…way too kind to ever act on his inhibitions and just really go to town. Too much restraint.”

“Oh, really? You seemed to be enjoying yourself while I was restrained, making love to you and all.” He teased and kissed his cheek, cupping the other in his hand.

“Stop callin’ it that! It’s embarassin’!” Hyde snapped and Jekyll snickered, pinning him with his full weight and tangling his fingers in Hyde’s hair.

“For the record, so you don’t forget, I think I may love you too, or I can at least try too. This is just…awfully sudden but then again I am always put away when you emerge and it’s not the craziest thing we’ve been through. Loving your counterpart seems pretty tame compared to demon gods and crazed servants.” He smiled and Hyde snorted through his nose,

“No shit, I’m tame compared to those fuckin’ freaks.” His tone was warm and caring which surprised the assassin for a moment as Hyde snuggled into him with a soft grunt. 

“I dunno how long we’re gonna be separated Henry, but I want to get fucked as much as possible while I’m outside you. Like. I need you to fuck me. Every night we're able.”

“…way to kill the moment Edward.” Hyde chuckled wildly and pecked him on the lips. 

“Well, I figured we were past mushy shit.”

“Edward, I’m going to learn to love you properly, so that way…when we’re one…you know that I love us and can’t ever doubt it.” Jekyll mused softly and watched in delight as the other turned red in the face and choked on his own breath.

“Henry you stupid fuck, you can’t just- say those things!” 

“Sure I can, we’re together, yeah? So I can say all the mushy things I want!” Jekyll giggled and held the other close, fingers playing in Hyde’s hair. Jekyll couldn’t remember a night he’d ever slept as soundly, it was always fitful, ever paranoid Hyde would try to seize control. Hyde was tucked into the crook of his neck when he woke, lithe and open with sleep; he placed another kiss on his forehead and brushed at his unruly bangs. It felt surreal, so much had changed in the span of a night and now he was here, the morning after with his counterpart, holding him lovingly as he would a spouse or partner. What a strange world to be living in.

Jekyll was careful not to disturb him as he got dressed for the day and thought to maybe change the sheets in order to possibly dissipate the smell of sex. Hyde was still sleeping, no doubt exhausted from not one but two orgasms after a probable non-existent sex life. He was pulled from his thoughts by knocking and opened the door hesitantly,

“You play nice by having sex?” Gudako looked oddly smug, eyebrows raised high on her face as she tried to peak into the room.

“Ah. Master…you must have heard…”

“Who didn’t, you’re quite the screamer.” She teased and Jekyll felt a swell of pride as he smirked at her cheerfully,

“That was Hyde.” Gudako seemed stunned for a moment, words dying in her throat. He did care dearly for this master and hoped he hadn’t broken her with only three words.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this instead of studying and updating other fanfictions. Also, Hyde getting dominated butters half my biscuit and the idea he's just an edgy ass who needs some affection.
> 
> Also, what is lore? I don't know her, I did research for this and gathered info from people I know.


End file.
